Kingsaurus UX
Kingsaurus UX is a Kingsaurus infused with the element it commonly consumes U-235, giving it more power and a red color. Appearance Kingsaurus III with a crimson red skin color, silver horns, and the sail is a lighter shade of red compared to most the body. History Origin At the time of Kingsaurus III's appearance during Jack's time on Earth, the monster sent a bit of surprise throughout the universe. A monster with abilities apparently comparable to that of an ultra and who could even wound one. Sadly Kingsaurus III's popularity was short-lived at the time as no aliens displayed interest in it, believing that whatever weapons and invasion tactics they had would not require an Earthly creature. Later in 2017, an Alien Zatan digging through old monster weapons discovered Kingsaurus III in them. He read about the creature and how it nearly killed Jack. The Zatan decided he would use the ancient monster for an invasion weapon; however, he wanted to add his own spice, empower it a bit. He kidnapped an individual from Earth after aggravating a volcano to erupt. He took the Uranium 235 normally consumed by it to gain its superpowers and infused the beast itself with the element, creating a deadly monster. The Zatan then prepared for an invasion of Earth. At the time the invasion began, Mebius in the form of Mirai was visiting the members of the now disbanded GUYS. As he chatted with them, an Abdolaars suddenly appeared in Tokyo with no real explanation. Sensing its presence, Mirai transformed into Mebius and fought the monster. After a short fight, he nearly defeated when another monster appeared, a Robonez had arrived to help the Abdolaars. The monster duo gave Mebius trouble so to compensate for it, he went into his Burning Brave form to get on an even level. He eventually defeated both beasts, using the Mebium Burst to destroy Abdolaars and the Mebium Leo Kick on Robonez. He stood around trying to figure out where these aliens monsters were coming from when the mastermind revealed himself. The Alien Zatan floated up in a small pod and told Mebius he would meet his maker. Before he could be destroyed, the alien escaped to a safe location and released Kingsaurus UX. UX charged Mebius, stabbing into the ultra's legs with its horns to the point it drew blood. Mebius pried the monster offer and engaged in proper combat. Kingsaurus UX was a strong foe and nearly managed to defeat Burning Brave with its great speed and abilities, only for Jack to arrive. Mebius gave a quick explanation to his superior before the two engaged UX. After a hard fight, they destroyed the monster with a combination attack of the Comet Kick and Burning Mebiuspin Kick. The Zatan reappeared and cursed them out before swearing revenge. He tried to fly away, but Jack fired the Ultra Fire Ring that destroyed the alien, saving the day. Ultraman Beast Episode 18 A Kingsaurus is awakened by the activity of the Alien Pedan's King Joe Menace after it defeated TBA MONSTER. Later during Beast's battle with the robot, Kingsaurus suddenly appears to engage them. The ancient monster is eventually killed by a hard punch to the head from Menace in the fight. Afterward, a Beacon appears and takes Kingsaurus's dead body to an unknown place with unknown intent. Episode 26 It's discovered by SOTH that Mirashi had apparently taken Kingsaurus's body in order to create Kingsaurus UX with the intention of creating a new Destruction Beast; however it didn't quite work. He eventually unleashed the beast upon Tokyo in the aftermath of Tidal Lord Gakuzom's tsunami to battle Beast and Bemustron. Powers *'Horns:' UX's horns, now made of U-235, are sharp enough to pierce an ultra's flesh and make them bleed, even managing to harm Burning Brave Mebius. The horns also allow for energy manipulation and use of the U-235 element's true power. **'Electro-Shock Barbs:' UX's horns have tiny barbs in them, shocking anyone who touches them similarly to a jellyfish. **'Blinder Waves:' UX can shoot several waves from its horns that either blind or repel any enemies. **'Ultra-235 Ray:' A much stronger version of the U-235 Ray, it can melt steel and burn ultras, charring their skin a bit. **'Strategic Barb Wall:' A stronger version of the Fence Light Wall, it can defend against the specium ray and other similar energy attacks. The forcefield is also able to "rotate" it around his body, blocking attacks only an area consisting of 30 by 40 meters. **'Regeneration:' If given enough time, UX's horns will eventually regrow back even if broken off. *'Burrowing:' UX can burrow at medium speeds underground. *'Radioactive Pulse:' UX's body can produce an energy pulse that bounces off enemies by. *'Sonic Screech:' UX can produce a loud sonic screech by shaking its voice box. Weakness *Kingsaurus UX's horns can be broken off to disempower him by removing his energy manipulation powers, weakening him; however, they're tough to break off and must be weakened in some way. Trivia *Kingsaurus UX is based around Kingsaurus Ground Type and Grabola. *His name comes from U symbol for Uranium and what its numbers, 2 3 and 5 add up to in Roman numerals. *I partly made this as I realized that Kingsaurus III had been forgotten about and so wanted to shine some light on him. *This is probably the first legitimate Kingsaurus variation that isn't just an ancestor or descendant of Kingsaurus III *Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Kingsaurus Variations Category:King Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Electric Kaiju